The direction of telephone technology today is towards the "modular apparatus" concept. As applied to telephone apparatus normally seen and used by a telephone subscriber, such involves telephone subsets, cords, and wall receptacles, which can be simply and easily plugged into one another to form an electrical connection with a telephone transmission pair, easily removed and moved to another location and reconnected to the same or to another telephone transmission pair all without the aid or necessity of skilled telephone repairman. So called modular jacks and plugs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,764 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,497, the disclosure of both of these patents incorporated by reference as if they were faithfully reproduced herein.